


Rough day

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [21]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angel Yoon Jeonghan, Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Post Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Jeonghan has a bad day that resolves into a small breakdown, but his mates are ready to take care of him
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Rough day

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: I really would love just like 2k of fluff or maybe a jeonghan centric?
> 
> No, I haven't forgotten about this series, I was just on a little hiatus because I couldn't keep up with it, so don't worry.  
> I still have a few commissions to do, but just know the updates will be random, so, basically, when i manage to write them down.
> 
> You know my updates have slowed down in my long fic and some of you may also know I hadnto give up on the fiic I wa co-writing with Thatolikid, Trauma, because it was becoming a bit too much with my daily life. I started my essons yesterday and you know how school/uni is, so please be patient♡
> 
> Last but definitely not least: huge thanks to Thatolikid for beta reading and correcting my mistakes, please support him and his works, he's looking for a new coauthor♡
> 
> Ai swear I'm done, hope you enjoy this fluffy fluffy chapter :)

(Placed at the end of My heart is divided, but before they know Seungkwan is pregnant)

The idol life was not easy.

Sure, you got thousands of thousands people screaming your name at the top of their lungs and many products with your face on them, but the path to achieve all of that was far from simple and, even when you're on the top of the wave, it's hard to balance work, a private life and mental sanity.

At some point, you get used to it, to the strict diet, to the photoshoots, to the endless training and recording sessions, but, sometimes, it all became too much, too overwhelming and even the littlest mistake could send you down a spiral of sorrow and pain.

That was what happened to Jeonghan, one day. 

It had all started in the morning, when in front the mirror, he had tried to fix his bed hair and there was that one specific lock that would just stick out on the side of his head and wouldn't bend to the comb, straightener or hair dryer he ran it through. Jeonghan had resolved to just put a cap on it, but not having control over his own hair had been bothering him for the whole way to their training studio.

The recording session had been particularly exhausting for him because it seemed like everyone could do their part perfectly except for him. He couldn't get the notes right, no matter how many times Jihoon and Bumzu tried to help him with them and he had slowed down their schedule.

Jisoo had tried to comfort him, cracking some jokes and making the older scent him, but even that had helped only partially.

Around lunch, his mother had called him, telling him that his family couldn't come to Seventeen's next concert because they had been caught up with work, meaning he wouldn't have seen them for another two months. He had sighed, passing his fingers through his hair (that still didn't want to stay down) and he looked so tired and frustrated that Mingyu worried for him, putting an hand on his shoulder and asking him if everything was alright.

Not wanting to make his dongsaeng sad, Jeonghan said he was fine, to not worry about him.

However, during the practice session, he had struggled to get several steps right, looking lost or distracted most of the time. The dizziness that sometimes caught him also joined in to make him feel even more frustrated than he already was and, when he stumbled on his own feet and fell on Jun, forcing the whole group to stop abruptly, Soonyoung resigned himself to send him home, telling him to rest and stay with their daughter and that they all would've made him an awesome dinner when they came home.

All Jeonghan heard, though, was "Go home and don't annoy us anymore"

Reluctantly, Jeonghan obeyed to the dancer and, after Seungcheol had scented him and they all had kissed him goodbye, he left, his posture deflated and his head low.

When he came back home, his sunshine, Eunjoo, ran up to him all giggling and happy, abandoning the coloring book she had started with the baby sitter and stretching her tiny hands to be picked up.

"Appa Hannie, chu are home eawly today!" She squeaked in delight, wrapping her arms around her father's neck while the alpha supported her and hugged her back against his chest, the first smile of the day painting on his lips at the sound of his pup's laughter.

"I am, baby, appa was a little clumsy today. Have you been a good girl with Sunhye?"

"Oh she's been perfect, Jeonghan-ssi, as always. Our little Eunjoo also got very good grades today!" The babysitter said as she tidied the mess of pencils, sharpies and pastels on their coffee table.

"Oh really? I didn't know I had a baby genius in my arms" Jeonghan chuckled, smooching his daughter soft cheeks and earning a high pitched giggle in return. She was definetly going to inherit Chan's laugh when she grew up and Jeonghan couldn't be happier about that.

He paid the babysitter and watched as the girl bid goodbye to his pup and then politely greeted him before he made her way to the door.

"Are you tired, princess?" The alpha asked as the pup yawned, leaning her head on her father's shoulder, her eyelids heavy.

She mumbled a "Yes" and gladly cuddle up under the covers when Jeonghan put her in her bed to take a nap.

When he was alone, he changed into more comfortable clothes and then walked back to the living room, flopping on the sofa with a tired sigh.

He pressed a hand on his eyes, trying to arginate the upcoming headache at the back of his head, but it was futile.

All of a sudden, all the frustration, shame and anger toward himself that had been building up inside of him for the whole day, exploded, gripping his heart tight as a broken sob found its way up his throat.

He felt helpless, vulnerable and alone. Even if the most rational part of his mind knew his mates hadn't abandoned him, but had sent him home for mere practical reasons and that that had just been a bad day, he couldn't stop the sobs from coming out of his mouth and the tears from dribbling down his cheeks.

He laid on the sofa, hugging his knees to his chest and making himself the smallest he could, burying his face in a cushion.

He wanted Seungcheol and Mingyu to hold him, he wanted Wonwoo and Minghao to stroke his hair and telling him that everything was gonna be alright, he needed Chan and Jisoo to snuggle on his chest, he needed Vernon to suggest him some new song he liked to distract him, he needed Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan to make themselves ridiculous just to cheer him up, he needed Jun to cook some super spicy chinese food for him to try and he needed Jihoon to tell him to get himself together, as harsh as it could seem.

He knew he would've seen them all again in just a couple of hours, but his heart longed for his mates more than ever and felt like it was all too much for him.

After several minutes, he still hadn't stopped crying, but he tried his best as he heard tiny footsteps coming down the hallway.

He dried his tears and tried to himself some air 2ith his hands to reduce the red of his cheeks, before his daughter's dark hair peeked from around the corner.

"Appa...are chu crwying?" She shyly asked him.

Jeonghan sadly smiled at her, it was useless to lie at this point.

"Come here, princess" he croaked out and Eunjoo immediately walked to the sofa, hugging her cat plushie close, and hopped next to him.

The alpha promptly pulled her in his lap and scented her softly.

"Appa has had a bit of a rough day, sweety" he explained as calmly as he could "Appa Hannie did some mistakes and the other dadas decided it was better for me to rest a bit, but I got sad because I miss them so much"

His daughter looked up to him with wide, doe eyes, so similar to his own, and asked innocently

"Can Mr. NyanNyan help appa? He help me sleep and when I'm afwaid of thundews"

She held her cat plushie up for him to take and Jeonghan smiled at the cute name Jun had helped Eunjoo to choose for it.

"I'm sure he'll help me baby, thank you so much" he said, pressing a sweet kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"You wanna cuddle a bit with appa, pup? Until the others arrive"

The baby girl nodded eagerly and soon they settled in a warm, fluffy embrace, the alpha keeping his pup against his chest, where she could hear the regular beating of his heart and smell his calming lavander scent, while he stroked her hair tenderly.

________________________

The rest of the pack came back home a couple of hours later, all tired, hungry and in need of a shower and they all cooed at the sight of their hyung cuddled to their princess, both fast asleep.

They changed and washed up without waking them, but, at some point, Minghao crouched down in front of them, shaking Jeonghan's body lightly and kissing his cheeks.

As soon as the older pried his eyes open, however, the alpha could tell he had basically cried himself to sleep.

"Hyung, what happened, why are your eyes so red?" The Chinese alpa asked, his hands immediately coming up to stroke his cheeks as their daughter woke up as well, still clinging to Jeonghan's chest.

"I just felt a bit overwhelmed, Haohao, nothing to worry about, I'm okay now" the older tried to reassure him, but his first phrase had claimed the others' attention and Wonwoo and Seungcheol were already marching toward him, so many questions already forming on their lips.

"Baby, you cried? Why?" The lead alpha asked as well, eyes travelling his body to see if he was injured or ill, his protective instincts kicking in right away.

"I promise I'm fine, I just...had a little breakdown after you sent me home...and I missed you" he admitted.

"Is that for the recording and the steps you struggled with?" Seungkwan, who had reached them as well in the meantime, asked gently, taking one of his hands in his as Mingyu picked Eunjoo up and brought her to chose what to have for dinner, they didn't want her to hear about their hard work.

The older nodded

"That and...my family won't be able to attend our next concert and I miss them and...and this fricking lock of hair just won't stay down" he groaned, letting all of his frustration out, only to regret it immediately.

"I'm sorry I snapped, I didn't mean to, I just got overwhelmed, it happens sometimes" he offered with a small smile.

"It does, love, and I'm glad you told us, even if you should've let us know earlier" Seungcheol said softly.

"What so you think if we go to take a bath together so we can make you relax and clean your face while the others get dinner ready?" He proposed right after, the other immediately accepting.

On their way to the bathroom, the head alpha managed to drag Jisoo with them as well, the omega hugging Jeonghan tight as soon as he heard about his breakdown.

He knew his alpha needed to feel useful and in charge, so he allowed him to wash him, dry him and help him to put his clothes on. The alpha nibbled at his mating scar from time to time and, when they were all nice and cleaned, it was Jeonghan who fastened Jisoo's collar back in place.

He looked way more relaxed, when the three came out of the bathroom and the sight of all his mates sitting at the dinner table with fuming jajangmyeon and Ramen in the center, warmed his heart even more.

At dinner, it was his mates who took care for him, feeding him kimchi or bites of their meat or cleaning his mouth when some sauce ended on his lips, all to show their infinite love toward him.

No one brought the topic out again that evening, knowing it would only make the alpha uncomfortable, so, after dinner, they all went in the nest room, building a pillow fort for their pup to snuggle in as Mingyu and Hansol set up a sheet on a wall to project Mulan on.

Since Jun had made her watch it since she was mere weeks old, the movies seemed to have left an imprint on her and she insisted to see it every time they had movie night.

They all settled on the soft piles of cushions and blankets the nest was made out of, this time Jeonghan settling between a weirdly quiet Soonyoung and a very clingy Chan.

The alpha probably felt guilty for sending him home that afternoon and wanted to show he was sorry by constantly feeding him snacks, while the omega had sensed him sorrow and sadness and, since he hadn't had a chance to comfort him before, had cuddled up to him after dinner, face buried in the older's hoodie as Jeonghan pet his hair lovingly.

They ended up falling asleep before the end of the movie so that Seokmin had to get up and close Disney+ and put the projector away, before snuggling back against Mingyu and Jisoo.

Eunjoo had found her way between her parents bodies halfway through the movie and she had been happily welcomed by her appas soft hugs and delicate kisses.

Jeonghan finally felt loved, appreciated and warm, the loneliness and the helpless feeling of being useless were now forgotten in favour of tiny arms around his neck and the peppermint scent belonging to the father of his daughter near him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I made you suffer but I thing fluff is way better if it follows angst :,)
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think in the comment, you know you always motivate me, and, again, sorry for the huge delay of this chapter, hope you understand♡


End file.
